Dreams
by BellaMuerte
Summary: Yuki is having Dreams..about Shuichi..could they mean something?
1. Default Chapter

Summary-Yuki is having strange dreams.. could they mean something?..  
I do not own Gravitation, etc.  
Please Read and Review!  
Dreams Part 1  
  
Yuki's Dream: "its so Dark.." Yuki said his voice echoing. Yuki looked at his surroundings, but everything was black. "Where am i?" Yuki wondered aloud. "Yuuuuuuuuuuki.." Yuki turned around to find nothing. "Who is calling me?!" Yuki demanded to know, but only to hear his echo in response. "Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuki.." There it was again.. "Who are you! And what do you keep saying my name?!" Yuki angrily called out into the blackness that surrounded him. "Yuuuki!" It called out again. The voice said, Yuki turned to find Shuichi standing behind him a smile playing on his face. "Shuichi!" Yuki said surprised yet relieved to know he wasn't alone anymore. 'Tap, Tap..' Yuki turned around to see Shuichi "Huh?.. You were just.." said a now very confused Yuki. "YUKI!!" the voice screamed out. "Help me Yuki!" It called out again. "Where are you?!" Yuki called back. "I'm right here!" It cried, a dim light appeared and Yuki could see a battered Shuichi Lying on the ground. "Shuichi!" Yuki cried out in alarm as he rant o him, only to find that the further he ran the further Shuichi was from him. "Yuki help me!" Shuichi begged tears falling from his angelic face. "I'm trying!" Yuki said back. "I need you.." Shuichi said "Shuichi hold on!" Yuki called out. "YUKI!!!" Shuichi screamed out as he was stabbed, blood gushed everywhere staining his perfect skin red. "SHUICHI!" Yuki screamed out. Shuichi looked up at Yuki "You said you would.. help me.." Shuichi said tears pouring down his face as his head fell to the ground. "NOOOOOOOOO!!" Yuki cried out.   
Yuki awoke, cold sweat covering his body, eyes wide in fright. Yuki looked down to find Shuichi sleeping peacefully next to him. "oh god.. It was just a dream.." Yuki said relieved. Yuki got up, careful not to wake Shuichi up and went to the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face. He looked up into the mirror after patting his face dry. "its ok.. just a dream.." He told himself shakily as he went back to bed. "just a dream.."  
  
To Be Continued...


	2. Dreams Part 2

This Chapter does get a bit lemony!^_^ enjoy! and please R and R!  
Dreams Part 2  
  
"Yuki.. Yuki wake up.." Yuki moaned and open one eye blearily. "Ugh.. Wha..?" Yuki said bolting straight up and knocking a certain pink haired lover over. "Yuuki!" Shuichi said rubbing his head "That hurt.." Shuichi whined. "Huh?.." Yuki said looking over at Shuichi "Well you shouldn't have been towering over me like that." Yuki said. "But Yuki.. you were talking in your sleep.." Shuichi started to say. "I was?.." Yuki said "What was I saying?.." Yuki asked slowly. "Well.. you were saying no, over and over again and then you screamed my name.." Shuichi said quietly. "Are you ok Yuki?.." Shuichi asked looking into Yuki's golden eyes. "I.. I'll be fine.." Yuki said "But.." Shuichi started to say but was silenced with a kiss. "mmmph.." Shuichi mumbled out "I'll be fine.." Yuki muttered when he pulled back. Yuki looked at Shuichi, his eyes were glazed over and he had a faint blush on his face. Yuki smiled to himself and got out of bed, making his way to the shower. Shuichi could hear the shower running and got an idea "Heh.. I'm coming Yuki.." he said to himself as he slinked over to the bathroom and peered around the corner "good he's already in there." Shuichi muttered to himself, as he quickly but quietly took what clothing he had on and threw it aside. He tipped toed quietly to the shower. meanwhile Yuki could hear Shuichi trying to sneak up on him and decided to play along "So he's trying to sneak up on me is he?.. Well this could get fun.. Bring it on Shu-chan." Yuki thought to himself as he made himself look busy, Shuichi climbed in quietly and walked over to Yuki and grabbed his ass giving it a squeeze. "What took you so long?" Yuki purred out as he turned to face Shuichi. Shuichi just gave him a heated look and kissed him gently, then with more added pressure, then slowly and sensually. A moan escaped Yuki's lips, Shuichi just smirked and moved to Yuki's ear to give it a well deserved nip. "Ahh!" Yuki moaned out "Shu-chan.. you will pay for that.." Yuki purred out as he took control. He kissed Shuichi leaving him breathless when he pulled away. Yuki just smirked and went to nip and suck on Shuichi's neck. "mm.. Yuki.." Shuichi purred out. "I want you.." Shuichi moaned out. "Patience is a virtue, Shu-chan. You'll get what you need when I say so." Yuki purred in Shuichi's ear. Yuki hugged Shuichi close to him and grabbed Shuichi's Strawberry scented body wash, and put a good amount in the palm of his hand. He set the bottle down and started to lather and massage Shuichi's back. "Oh Yuki..." Shuichi moaned out. Yuki merely smirked and traced patterns down Shuichi's back, Yuki stroked Shuichi's spine going lower until he found what he was looking for and massaged Shuichi's inner muscles before inserting another finger. You shivered and buckled, but I kept a firm hold around your waist. I slipped my fingers deeper into you, and getting a moan of approval as I added a third finger. I found your secret spot and gently brushed against it, causing you to gasp out. "Oh god Yuki.. I want you so badly.." Shuichi moaned out as Yuki continued his assault on Shuichi. "Be patent Shu-chan.." Yuki murmured in Shuichi's ear as he removed his fingers, and moved them underneath the shower to rinse them both off making sure to rinse Shuichi's entrance thoroughly. Yuki turned the water off and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Shuichi, and helped him dry off. Then grabbed one for himself. Shuichi looked up at Yuki's golden eyes "Are you better?.." he asked. "not just yet.." Yuki purred out smirking at Shuichi. When Yuki was done drying himself off he swept Shuichi in his arms and carried him to the bedroom once more..  
  
So What did you think of part 2? don't worry there is a part 3 on its way! ^_^


	3. Dreams Part 3

hope everyone has liked the first two chapters so far! so here is Part 3! enjoy!^_^ and please R and R!**  
**Dreams Part 3**  
**Yuki looked over the paragraph of his new novel and sighed deleting it instantly. "Not god enough.." Yuki said to himself as he rested his head in his hand. Yuki sighed again and lit another cigarette, and slowly inhaling and exhaling. "Much better.." he murmured to himself as he put his cigarette out after a few more inhales of the precious nicotine. He sighed once more and stared back at the blank screen. "Now if I could just write.." Yuki said to himself. He got up and went to the living room, and turned the TV on and sat down on the black leather couch. In moments Yuki was fast asleep.  
Yuki's Dream: Yuki opened his eyes and looked around, everything was black just like before. "oh god.. not this again.." Yuki said aloud his voice echoing once more. Yuki walked around but stopped suddenly as he heard his name just like before. "Yuuuuuuuuuuuuki!" it called out. This time Yuki recognized it as Shuichi's. "Where are you Shuichi!" Yuki called back. "YUKI!" Shuichi shrieked, Yuki Turned and saw Shuichi lying in a pool of blood "Oh god Shuichi!" Yuki groaned out, and ran over to him. "Shuichi.." Yuki said cradling him in his arms. "Yuki?.." Shuichi said looking up at Yuki's form. "Shuichi.. hold on.. I'm here for you.." Yuki said holding Shuichi closer to him. "Yuki.. I love you.." Shuichi gasped out his last breath and fell limp in Yuki's arms. "SHUICHI! NOO!!" Yuki yelled "Not again.." Yuki said tears pouring from his eyes. "Yuki! Yuki! Wake up!" came a voice "Shuichi.. Nooo.." Yuki murmured.. End Dream.  
"Yuki! Yuki wake up!" Shuichi said shaking Yuki slightly "Shuichi.. Noo.." Yuki murmured. "Yuki.. wake up.. I'm here.. its me Shuichi.." Shuichi said shaking Yuki a little more. Yuki slowly opened his eyes and was staring back a pair of Violet eyes. "Shuichi!" Yuki exclaimed, tears falling from his eyes. "Yuki.. What's wrong?.." Shuichi asked concerned as Yuki broke down in front of him. "Shuichi.." Yuki cried out. Shuichi held Yuki in his arms. "Shh... Yuki I'm here.. everything's going to be ok.." Yuki sobbed into Shuichi's waist "Shuichi.." Yuki whispered out. "Hold me.. just a little bit longer.. please.." Yuki begged "Yuki.. I would hold you for forever and beyond time." Shuichi told his blonde lover. "I'll never let you go.. never." Shuichi told him kissing the top of Yuki's forehead. They stayed like that for a half hour before any of them moved, Shuichi saying soothing words to Yuki and Yuki slowly calming from his breakdown. Yuki finally sat up and looked into Shuichi's violet orbs "Shuichi.." Yuki whispered as he kissed him deeply "Arigatou.." Yuki said "Not a problem Yuki, I'd do anything for you, you know that.." Shuichi told him looking into his golden eyes as he leaned over and kissed Yuki lightly on the lips.   
"What happened.. you were screaming my name again.." Shuichi asked quietly. Yuki looked at Shuichi and sighed "Well.." he started and once he finished telling Shuichi his odd dreams Shuichi had his hand covering his mouth and his eyes had gotten the size of diner plates. "Oh Yuki.." Shuichi breathed out. "Now you know.." Yuki said sighing. "I just wonder.. does it mean something.." Yuki thought aloud. "I don't know.. but if it does I'm sure we will lover come it. Shuichi said confidence filling his voice. "I guess your right.." Yuki said giving Shuichi a small smile....  
"Mmmm.. Shu-chan.." Yuki moaned out as Shuichi nibbled on Yuki's ear. Shuichi grinned and kissed Yuki deeply. Yuki returned the kiss and started to claim dominance over Shuichi. "Your mine.." Yuki purred out "Well then make me yours.." Shuichi countered back smirking. Yuki merely smirked in response and started to touch and stroke Shuichi here and there. "mm.. Yuki.." Shuichi moaned out as Yuki kissed the pulse of Shuichi's neck, another moan escaped Shuichi's mouth, then Yuki nibbled on Shuichi's ear and neck and with a flick of his tongue Shuichi moaned louder. Yuki looked at Shuichi's expression. _Beautiful _Yuki thought to himself _simply beautiful. _Yuki enclosed the small space between then and kissed Shuichi hard and long, biting on his lower lip and claiming dominance once more in the battle of their heated kiss. Yuki pulled back from lack of Oxygen and stared at Shuichi's gasping form. He looked simply delicious with his pouty, kissed bruised and red rosy lips. Oh how Yuki wanted to devour Shuichi, and devour he would. Yuki smirked and lifted Shuichi up and carried him to the bedroom. "You will be mine.." Yuki purred out to his lover. "Then take me, I am yours and yours alone.." Shuichi purred back. Yuki smirked and laid Shuichi on the bed pulling his shirt off, as Shuichi did the same. Yuki looked down at Shuichi's form and grinned a wicked smile, _oh the things he had in store for his Shu-chan.._ Yuki thought devilishly as he and Shuichi removed their clothes. Yuki joined Shuichi on the bed and pulled Shuichi into his lap so that Shuichi was straddling Yuki. Yuki kissed Shuichi claiming his mouth once more. then lowered his head to Shuichi's soft nub and nibbled and sucked and kissed. Shuichi moaned "oh Yuki..." Shuichi moaned out. Yuki moved to Shuichi's other nub, deciding that one needed attention too and did the same thing that he did to the first one. Shuichi moaned louder "YUKI!" Shuichi moaned out. Yuki smirked and kissed Shuichi once more holding him close so they were gently touching one another, but it did not last long for both of our arousals got the best of us and this embrace was just not enough.  
"MM..Yuki.." Shuichi sleepily muttered "Shuichi.." Yuki said back "There's something I need to tell you.." Yuki started to confess. "What is it Yuki?..' Shuichi said sounding more awake this time. "Shuichi..I.." Yuki stared to say _Come on Yuki you can do this.. its just simple words.. _"Yes?.." Shuichi prompted. "Shuichi.. I love you.." Yuki confessed. "Oh Yuki!.. you don't know how long I've wait to hear that.." Shuichi said tears forming in his eyes. Yuki smiled and kissed Shuichi with all his love. Shuichi gladly returned the kiss. "Ai Shiteru Shu-Chan" Yuki whispered to his Shu-Chan, his lover. "Ai Shiteru Eiri.." Shuichi murmured back as the two lovers fell into a peaceful sleep in each others arms, and Yuki had a peaceful dream that night...  
  
The End...  
  
BellaMuerte-What did ya think? yeah I know the ending is corny.. but besides that! Please Review!


End file.
